Love Square
by XDestined AngelX
Summary: Gakuen Alice has to transfer to St. Marie's Academy because of an unexplained explosion of fire. Will new romance bud? Will old feelings be undiscovered? NatsumeXIchigoXKashinoXMikan at first but ends with MikanXNatsume, IchigoXKashino, and HotaruXRuka
1. Transfer Students

**I do not own Yumeiro Patisserie or Gakuen Alice. I do in my dreams though! This story was coauthored by XForever EternalX and me!**

**_Ichigo's P.O.V._**

I watched the shimmering brown and sweet liquid pour itself onto the cake.

Swirling and circling into life.

Kashino stood across from me pouring his own white chocolate to balance the sweetness of our bitter chocolate and sweet strawberry cake.

This is the sweet we decided to make to welcome our brand new students to St. Marie Academy.

The chocolate and strawberry cake was slowly rising when I put it in the oven.

Once the cake finished baking and cooling, we decided that it was time to ice the outside of the cake in vanilla flavored snow white icing.

The cake was a fine piece of beautiful and refined dessert art in its own way.

We decided to name our creation A Lost Piece Of Heaven.

The bell rang loudly and I jumped up spraying Kashino with some soft and sweet vanilla icing.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

The gates opened up to reveal students who were the same age as us.

One of the girls caught my attention.

She looked a bit like me for some mysteries reason.

That girl had long auburn hair that curled at the end, big hazel nut eyes, and a warm smile of happiness on her face.

How did she attract my attention?

Somehow and someway I felt like I knew this girl.

I couldn't put my finger on it.

I knew that she had an important role in my life and heart.

"Daijoubu, Amano?" Kashino asked suddenly and surprised me.

When did he start caring about me?

I shook my head and headed toward the students, "Ohayo minna, Welcome to St. Marie Academy!"

I gave them a warm smile and received one all of them but two: a bored looking boy with messy raven black hair and crimson eyes, while the other was a girl with long jet black hair and cold amethyst eyes.

The brown haired girl suddenly stopped jumping around in excitement to speak to me and intro duce herself.

"Watashi wa Sakura Mikan. You can just call me Mikan instead" Mikan-Chan said with sparkles in her eyes.

I widened my eyes and realized that she looked even more like me up close.

Kashino seemed to stay silent and blushed a bit unlike his usual devil self.

Same goes for that raven haired guy.

He looked pretty close to Mikan-Chan from the way they were talking and arguing earlier.

Same with the girl with the amethyst eyes and the blonde haired guy that was petting the kawii little usagi.

I shrugged it off and beamed at the people that smiled back like they wanted to be here, "Hiya minna-san, watshi wa Ichigo, Amano Ichigo."

I bowed slightly to show respect then smiled enthusiastically.

"Come, we'll go to the café for your surprise present."

I smiled and led them through the building.

Mikan-Chan's eyes widened when she saw where I was leading her to.

"Shugoi! Ne Ne Hotaru, this place is so KAWII!" Mikan-Chan said but was squealing by the time she finished her sentence.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Stop being so excited over everything baka." The one who I think is Hotaru-San said in a monotone voice.

"Tch, she's always like that," the raven haired boy said.

"Like this baka," Kashino smirked.

I rolled my eyes and cut the Strawberry Chocolate cake into pieces while serving the elegant and sophisticated St. Marie plates.

I poured some bitter sweet coffee along with some royal milk tea and placed them on the table.

I watched as Mikan-Chan take the first bite of her slice of cake.

"OISHI!" Mikan-Chan yelled in pure happiness and bliss while I jumped up in surprise.

"It is pretty good." Hotaru-San muttered.

"Hmm." was the only thing the Raven-Haired boy with crimson eyes said or more specifically, murmured.

I smiled and looked at her cheerfully.

"Do you like it?!"

I smile brightly.

Kashino rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Natsume how's the cake?" Mikan-Chan asked the raven-haired boy who I'm guessing is probably Natsume-San.

"Hnn" was his only reply.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan-Chan asked him once again.

"Urusai Polka-Dots." He said.

I wonder if he didn't want to be here or if he was naturally grumpy and rude?

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it! **


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Heyyy!**

**I'm sorry but Blooming Confessions and I are out of ideas for ****_Love Square._**

******I'm sorry everyone but if you want to adopt this story, you have to PM me by February 10, 2013 or I'm going to take the story down. **

**~ XDestined AngelX ~**


	3. Please Read My Other Story!

I have started a new story with a new account that's in the same category as this!

The tile is A New Beginning!

That story was written by me on my other account named XDestiny DreamX.

Please check that story out!


End file.
